


【授权翻译】It Comes in Waves / 乘浪而至

by CyniCyniCyniC



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A very Northern Mermaid AU, Alternate Universe, Drinking, Fantasy, Human!Even, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Mermaid!Isak, Nixies, Selkies, lots of magic, mermaid au, some sexual content
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyniCyniCyniC/pseuds/CyniCyniCyniC
Summary: Isak 并不知道自己是怎么来到 Galalog 峡湾的，但 Even 对自己来到这个小小的渔村的缘由一清二楚。但到最后，知道与不知道都不再重要了。在一个没人能在地图上找到的小镇上，在一片充满了魔力与近乎被遗忘的远古生命的海域中，一个男孩与一条人鱼相遇了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it comes in waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111700) by [moonlitbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitbird/pseuds/moonlitbird). 



> Translations:  
> Smal - Skinny  
> Havgutt - Merboy (roughly)  
> Gull - Gold  
> Navneløse - the nameless one  
> Elsker deg - I love you

Isak 不记得自己是怎么来到这的。回溯自己的记忆就如同凝望深海的沟壑，如果他游得足够深，也许就能在那里找到答案。但那黑色里似有凶兆，让他不敢涉入。

 

他还存有一些记忆的碎片，比如阳光洒在桃花鱼的鱼鳞上，比如那些他不再记得名字的地方，那些不再属于他的带笑的面庞。但 Isak 其实对峡湾口以外的世界一无所知。他甚至都叫不出自己的名字。

 

那些收留他的水妖*叫他 Gull，起自他头发的色泽和石灰色鱼尾上泼溅的丛丛金色鳞片。而海豹精灵*们直接把他叫作 Smal. Isak 觉得这个称呼并不恰当。他并不比那些脱下海豹皮后的精灵瘦上太多。

 

还有一个居住在峡湾口的海上女巫，称他是 Navneløse，无名的人。每当她将深黑的眼瞳望向他，Isak 总是感到些许不快。她知道的事情超出了 Isak 乐见的程度。

 

但她至少有句话没有说错——事实上，她很少犯错——Isak 的名字会由一个人类来给予，并最终为他自己所保留。Smal, Havgutt, Gull, Navneløse——这些 Isak 之前的称呼都被一一默许。但是，只有 Isak 是他唯一认定的名字，以不褪色的墨水自行刻印在心里。

 

归根结底，形单影只的人鱼喜欢在这片峡湾中生活，尽管他搞不懂自己究竟是怎么来到这里的。他喜欢研究鱼群的习性，或者与海豹们沿海岸线比赛游泳。他喜欢那些小小捕鱼船上寡言的人们，每当他们唱起歌或者说说笑笑，Isak 便在灰绿的海浪下悄悄听着。他喜欢那些把他带回家的水妖——除了个别情况下，她们会枉顾他的抗议把海藻的花朵编进他的头发。他也喜欢那些视他如同己出的海豹精灵，他们吵嚷的笑声不时跃出水面又重被大海吞没。

 

他感到安全，在这世界的一隅。

 

Isak 会在之后的时光中想到，是否这也是 **他** 会出现在这的理由。是否 **他** 也是在冥冥之中被冲刷至此，因为命运会让渴求安全的人们在 Galalog 相遇。

 

他真心希望如此。

 

 

Isak 习惯把早晨的时光浪掷在浅水湾的漂游中。夏季日光漫长，晒暖了北部的海水。他用手指一一抚过蔓生在海底的水草，任由小鱼在自己的鳍上啃咬。当太阳即将跃出海面并射穿幽深的海水，而人类也要陆续出现的时候，他就会潜入更深的区域，以防日光暴露自己。他会在岩石边等候海豹精灵们带着战利品归来——有些日子是鱼，有些日子是啤酒。

 

腹部肥厚的海豹们常在沙滩上晒日光浴，而人鱼则不时臆想着，假如自己加入它们会是怎样的感觉。但他不敢真这么做，不敢如此靠近人类的聚居区。与此相反，他逡巡于 Galalog 码头下用于支撑的粗圆木之间。捕鱼人们马上会来挤满这些码头，收走一天的渔获。

 

他游到岸边，仅在感到有把握时让头冒出水面。这个城镇主要由矮小而能抗住风暴的建筑聚集而成，目之所及都是大同小异的房子。Isak 知道 Jonas 和其他海豹精灵会在夏季去到沙滩边的咖啡馆里吃冰淇淋，仅将魔法施用到不会让他们的伪装被发现的程度。在这里，Isak 能看见一个包装工厂，还有一个牡蛎棚屋。根据他从码头工人那里听来的信息，以及从 Jonas 为他偷来的书里读来的知识，他知道岸上还有许多其他的建筑和厂房。更不用提那些商店，学校，餐厅，杂货铺，人家……这些，书上全都写到了。

 

是水妖们教会了他让书本在水下保持干燥的咒语。她们还教他许多其他的东西，Noora 总是充满耐心，出手相助，而 Eskild 教给 Isak 的咒语则常常让 Noora 慌张皱眉。

 

Isak 游过了 Galalog 人口稠密的镇中心，码头与码头间的空间愈加开阔，直至稀稀落落的矮小房屋成为原野上大片饱经风霜的野草中偶发的休止符。

 

是一种不常听到的声响让 Isak 中断了他的巡游。那声音尖细而微弱，但他立刻认出了那是由人类录制的音乐声。此刻已经举目皆明，但天光仍尚早，于是 Isak 遵从好奇心，不知不觉游向声音传来的方向。他被引至一个已经几年不见人烟的灰暗码头，他猜这里应该是被废弃了，因为所有的通路已被灰尘覆满。

 

Isak 知道人类一般只会向前远眺，于是谨慎地从侧边靠近，直至眼睛露出水面。可以确信的是，码头上的确有一个人。他交叉着双腿坐在剥蚀严重的木板上，身体裹在厚外套里，一条围巾围住脖子。一个小小的长方体——手机，Isak 想起了那个名词——鼓噪着若隐若现的节拍，鼓点几乎被海浪吞没。那个男孩正在他的小本子上涂涂画画。

 

而他好看极了。

 

他的鼻尖被冻得粉红，嘴唇丰满但皴裂。这也情有可原，因为他画画时总咬着它们。他的头发在天空下是一团乱糟糟的淡金色，从额头梳向脑后。细小的水波轻轻舔舐着 Isak 的脸颊，些微的凉意让他意识到自己的皮肤正发烫。他的心脏跳得慌乱，但不知道为何，也许是为了赶上那首歌的节拍。他喜欢那音乐声，语句裹挟在粗重而有节奏感的背景音中。

 

那个男孩的头正随音乐声上下摆动，嘴里嘟哝着 Isak 辨认不出来的歌词。这场景令他十足好奇，他不由自主地被拉近。他想知道那个男孩的眼睫毛是什么颜色的，他是在唱吗，还是在对嘴型？一首歌结束了，而在下一首响起前的静默中，那个男孩蓦然抬起眼睛。

 

Isak 想要辩称，是那个男孩的某种魔法让他发现了 Isak 正看着自己。但实话实说，Isak 只是游得太近了。他本无意这么做，但眼下，他离这个直直望进自己眼睛的人类男孩只有不到一条逆戟鲸身长的距离了。那个男孩疑惑地微微蹙起眉头，而 Isak 僵在了原地。

 

男孩的脑袋微微歪向一侧。

 

“Halla… ”

 

Isak睁圆了眼睛。在慌乱中他忘记了思考。他转身逃离，身体倏忽探进水中，在摆动下潜的瞬间，反射的阳光闪过他的鱼尾。

 

 

o o o

 

 

近两周以来，Even Bech Næsheim 一直住在这个年久失修的小木屋里。这是个廖无人烟的小镇子，也是他住在奥斯陆的父母能够忍受的距离的极限。近两周以来，他已经切断了一切与曾经的联系，决心在这个叫 Galalog 的地方完成余下的学业。而此时此刻，他突然觉得自己的做法不再是对过去的逃避，而像是一段神秘旅程的开启。

 

Even 更喜欢后一种说法。当然，假如说前一种不是现实，那纯属自欺欺人。但他也坚信，那个没那么悲惨的版本已经开始有了一定的说服力。

 

毕竟，Even 可是亲眼见到了一条人鱼呢。

 

夏天还未结束，他新学校的课程还未开始。因此 Even 有充足的时间等待那神秘的生命再次现身。

 

“没有，妈妈，”Even 对电话那头说道。他略略调高了通话音量以盖过海浪拍击码头的声响。“反正在这里，我也不认识能陪我喝酒的人。”

 

Even 深爱自己的妈妈，而这正是他需要离开奥斯陆的原因。他每天会跟她通一次电话，于是每次只用像这样难受上至多十分钟。他只需忍受来自她声音中的担忧，而非用肉眼亲见，那些从眼角的余光中、从餐桌的对面、从 Sonja 无休止的短信中投来的关切。

 

就在几周前，Sonja 终于放弃了他。

 

Even 希望自己能为此感到心碎。他希望自己至少能背负着将她残忍推开的剧烈感情伤痛来到这里。艺术家们不都是从这些事物中汲取灵感的吗？爱情和心碎？

 

他知道自己在某个时刻爱过她。

 

但自从他来到 Galalog，这些记忆都久远得像是发生在别人身上一般了。当他在脑海中回放自己的经历时，他甚至都感受不到太多共情。就好像一本课程要求强制阅读的书，如果是他自己将它从书架上挑出来，也许还能发现其中的美感，但是 Even 已经被这个故事纠缠了太久，以至于假使他说他不想在学期结束后立刻忘记这一切，那纯属谎言。

 

他已经在遗忘了。

 

“我基本上就只是在镇子里到处走走，还有写写画画。我住的木屋附近连接着一个码头。其实我现在就坐在那个码头上呢。”Even 说道。“你也会觉得这里很不错的。”

 

“哦？”他的妈妈答道。“我和你爸爸要等到——噢，他回来了。我得挂了，亲爱的。我明天再打给你？”

 

“好，”Even 应道，眼睛里有了笑意。Even 一直想着他的妈妈会要求来看望他，但蹊跷的是，每次她正要提起，总有事情将她的注意力引开或打断。这对 Even 是一个巨大的解脱。“之后再聊。”

 

“Elsker deg, ” 她说。

 

“Elsker deg osgå. ”

 

一挂上电话，他立刻插上耳机，继续盯着眼前的海面。今天的海是一种沉静的深绿色，没有奇迹般干燥的卷发探出水面，也没有那对好奇的眼睛。距 Even 第一次见到人鱼已经有一周了，但每次在码头上时，他都感觉到仍有眼睛在盯着自己。他考虑过这是否是自己的幻觉，但他发疯时的症状又与这种不同。他的手指急躁地敲击着交叉双腿下的木板。

 

一首歌结束了，新的一首响了起来。Even 不禁心跳加速，他意识到了这正是他初次见到人鱼时在放的那首歌。就在这时，他猛地想起自己那天忘带了耳机。虽然听起来荒谬，但 Even 认定：试着复现他们初遇时的场景说不定会有用。

 

他拔下耳机，把手机的音量调到大得不能再大。但那音乐声跟海风与海浪的声响比起来仍微弱得不值一提。

 

他上次没有在看。Even 想起了那小家伙被自己发现时眼睛里的慌乱，他不想被发现是有原因的。既然 Even 之前并不知晓人鱼真的存在，他猜测，人鱼们也本无意向人类暴露自己。

 

他今天没有带速写本，于是干脆仰躺在浮动的码头上，闭上了眼睛。

 

“如果你在听的话，我想向你保证我无意伤害你。如果你担心的是我会暴露你的存在，我也不会那样做。我只是觉得，如果能跟一条人鱼交上朋友就太棒了。”Even 的声音慢悠悠地播散到空气中。“嗯， mermaid…你看起来并不像个少女*，但是我又觉得 merman 这个词听起来有点蠢。就好比  **man** bun. 真的有必要每个词都把男女分开吗？甚至，人鱼可以按人类的性别分类法被归类吗…?”

 

比起倾诉，他更像是在自言自语。又一首歌开始播放了，是 Even 那不拘一格的九零年代播放列表中更令他中意的一首。他已无话好说，没有保证可做，于是跟着轻轻哼唱起来。他的声音在他千真万确地听到什么东西破出水面的声响时熄灭了。他兴奋得皮肤刺痒，但仍然强迫自己哼完了一整段。他能感受到正面的应答。如果他想确信这不是什么新的疯病，他可以直接张开双眼，在那小家伙再次逃掉之前抓住那惊鸿一瞥。但他不想这么做——他从不擅长拒绝诱惑。就在这时，Meet Virginia 露骨的前奏打破了即将神秘起来的气氛。

 

完美。Even 自己也不可能挑得比这更好了。

 

“别跑，” Even 轻柔地说道，然后又等了一会儿。直到时候到了，他才将头侧向一边，睁开双眼。“...Halla. ”

 

深色的眼瞳对着他扑闪了一下。误落凡尘的天使*，这是 Even 脑中闪过的第一个念头。他看起来那么精巧脆弱，脸颊粉红，嘴唇如丘比特之弓，金色的发丝卷翘在太阳穴周围。他看起来似在颤抖，好像并不打算立刻逃跑，但 Even 一旦略有闪失他就会这么做。

 

天啊，Even 真希望自己是个更细致的人。

 

但他只是灿烂地微笑。人鱼的嘴唇微微分开，小小的一声喘息下一秒便被水面吞没。

 

“你喜欢我放的音乐，”Even 开口道。这不是一个问句。那个男孩望向 Even 的手机，吞咽了一下，又飞快地眨了眨眼睛。“你想和我一起听吗?”

 

人鱼不发一言，也许他不会说话。尽管他看起来懂得 Even 的意思。

 

Even 一边换歌一边告诉他那些歌曲的名字。他没法把眼睛从人鱼的脸颊上移开。他被迷得说不出别的话来。

 

人鱼留下了。他一直留到潮水淹没 Even 的脚踝，留到 Even 的手机只剩下 6% 的电量。直到仿佛听到了远方传来的什么声音，他才在两个多小时的时间里第一次抬头，望向峡湾的方向。他略微下沉，直到眼睛将将露出水面，又回头看了一眼 Even，神情犹疑。Even 的目光没有旁移，他只想用眼神把人鱼留住。

 

接着那人鱼潜进了大海。尾巴在水面上一闪而过，如同一句肯定的答复，一个友好的挥手告别。

 

直到那涟漪散去，神迹消失，Even 才对自己低声轻叹。

 

“Wow… ”

 

 

o o o

 

 

Isak 飞快地游离了码头、音乐，还有那个笑起来眼睛弯成月牙的男孩。他加快了速度，弓起身体，如大白鲨般冲破水面，又顺势向下跌回海中。泡沫在他身边破裂，他放任自己随波逐流了一会。他在水下时不需要呼吸，但不知为何，他此刻渴望着肺部充满氧气的感觉。他渐渐漂上水面，懒洋洋地向前游着。夕阳沿地平线滚动，如同正被环抱 Galalog 峡湾的高耸群山驱逐。未来几个月内，那些山就会再次吞没太阳，直至下一个春天到来。

 

Isak 到达了一个被他们叫作“巨岩”的地方，迎接他的是嘶哑的笑声。礁石在这里突出海面形成小岛，此处离海岸线足够远，人在岸上根本注意不到。他们也根本不会来到这里，这些巨石对他们就如同是隐形的一般。值得一提的是，这里也是本地海豹精灵们的家。

 

“Hei, Smal! ” 看到 Isak 游近，漂亮的女海豹精灵 Eva 向他打了个招呼。

 

显而易见，他们今天要享用的并不是鱼。一个像模像样的 party 正在岩石上举行，这让 Isak 忍不住绽开微笑。Mahdi 和 Magnus 貌似正在比赛灌啤酒，Chris 和 Vilde 在一旁吆喝助力。同在观看的 Jonas 笑得更为自持，手里拨弄着用鲸骨和鲸须做成的某种乐器。就连海之女巫 Sana 也坐在离大家较远的地方观望着，眼里满是柔和的笑意。

 

“Hei, Skinnyboy, ”Jonas 打招呼道。

 

“Navneløse, ” Sana 说，Jonas 从眼角向她投去了一个惯常的担忧眼神。这里的大家彼此都很亲近，但这两位却经常搭不上线。海豹精灵们一般按性别聚居成紧密联结的家族群落，即便是异性伴侣也总是紧守着自己的群落，只是间歇与另一半相约同行。Jonas 是 Galalog 峡湾里男孩子们默认的首领，而 Sana 似乎担起了守护女孩子们的职责，尽管她们之间似乎没有任何直接联系。事实上，应该说 Sana 是整片峡湾的守护者，虽然她对外声称自己无外乎只是一个小小的女巫，但 Isak 感觉事实不仅如此。Sana 看向 Jonas 的眼神总是比对旁人的更为严苛，就好像她对 Jonas 有着更高的期许，但 Jonas 并不能时时令她满意。不论原因为何，这令 Jonas 看向 Sana 的目光也带上了几分尖锐。

 

Jonas 收回目光，重新看向安歇在一个浅水洼里的 Isak.

 

“你一整天都去哪儿了？”Jonas 用腔调滚圆的海豹语问他，并递给他一瓶啤酒。Isak 在看到酒瓶上的标签后皱起鼻子摇了摇头，但还是谢过了他。Jonas 被逗笑了。“总是这么挑。”

 

Isak 翻了个白眼。

 

“你还没回答我呢？”Jonas 穷追不舍，而 Isak 只是低头，试图掩盖住狂奔的思绪。

 

“我今天在帮 Eskild 拾贝壳。Noora 要重新装修。”

 

Isak 已经被水妖们告诫过很多次，臭烘烘的海豹精灵不能进她们的洞穴，因此 Isak 相当确信 Jonas 听不出他在扯谎。

 

“为什么 Noora 不亲自跟 Eskild 去？或者是 Linn？”Jonas 问道，并把手中的海豹曲子切换成了某首人类的歌。Jonas 也喜欢人类音乐。

 

Isak 知道怎么回答这个问题，他有个现成的答案。

 

“Linn 去睡回笼觉了。”

 

Linn 非常嗜睡。她有时会一连睡上几周，甚至几年。

 

Jonas 又多看了 Isak 一会儿，接着耸了耸肩。Isak 感到自己后脖颈上的汗毛直立，他意识到了 Sana 正盯着他。她眯缝双眼，扬起一边的眉毛。Isak 立刻将眼神抽离投向了别处，他害怕 Sana 会从中读出什么来。

 

Isak 将头靠在岩石上，任由海流洗刷他的鱼尾。他想到了那个码头上的男孩，他的头是怎样随他喜欢的歌的节拍上下摆动。

 

Isak 想问问 Jonas 有没有听说过一个叫 Nas 的乐队。

 

 

*原文： nixies

 

*原文：selkies

 

*原文：maid

 

*原文：An angel in the wrong element


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gull - Gold  
> Gullklump - Gold Nugget (common term of endearment)  
> Havfrue - Mermaid  
> Den lille havfrue - The Little Mermaid (original Danish title)  
> Navneløse - the nameless one  
> Smal - Skinny   
>    
> 另外，Yiṣḥāq 是希伯来语中 he laughs / will laugh 的表达，而 Isaac 这个名字是它的英语化版本。在《圣经》中，亚伯拉罕在听到神说他会与妻子撒拉生出一个儿子后大笑，因为他们彼时的年龄已经分别是99岁和89岁。文中那句 And you shall call his name Isaac 来自《创世纪》，也是预言的一部分。

Even 没等很久就再次见到了人鱼。要么是他摸清了规律，要么就是那人鱼已经认定，如果 Even 真的别有所图的话，应该早就露出了端倪。Even 早先去了 Galalog 的镇上，买到了他能找到的最好的蓝牙音箱。这玩意效果并不惊艳，还花掉了 Even 手头下个月生活费的一大半。但当 Even 仅坐在码头坐上十分钟后，一个金发的脑袋就像浮子一样从水中冒出时，一切都值得了。

  
人鱼这次并未僵在原地，于是 Even 终于得见他是怎样游动，躯体在水中钻进钻出，打圈画弧，捕捉音乐的双耳直竖。

  
“Halla, ” Even 开口打招呼。“这样好多了，对吧？”

  
那人鱼只是眨了眨眼作为回答，但他注视的目光如此专心恳切，令 Even 确信这笔钱花得值得。

  
“好的…既然你喜欢 Illmatic，今天我们就多听些 hip-hop，也许再来点 punk rock，如果你有那个心情的话。” 人鱼扬起的一边眉毛令他边说边笑了出来。“哦，难道你已经精通了 punk rock 吗？朋克专家？”

  
水里的男孩微微下沉了一点，并别开了脑袋——但是他脸颊四周的水面有泡泡冒出，眼角同时闪现了纹路。Even 立刻意识到，他是在笑呢。

  
Even 想把他的笑声听个清清楚楚。

  
他将 Nas 余下的专辑系数过了一遍，然后开始放 Tupac 的歌。那人鱼显然听得投入。Even 瞥到他也学自己的姿势，将头随音乐前后摆动。

  
当某首鼓点强烈的前奏响起时，Even 更为起劲，人鱼也随着他一起摇头晃脑。Even 调大了音量。

  
“Drop the bass! ” 他喊道。

  
而这一句终于奏效了。

  
那男孩仰过头，笑得近乎无声——但他粉红的双颊翘起，眼睛以下全部被苹果肌攻城略地，让 Even 觉得那人鱼应该已经笑得看不清东西了。他的牙齿洁白，齿缝的大小令他的笑容独特得恰到好处。

  
Even 也笑啊，笑啊，笑啊。

  
“我需要一个名字来称呼你，”Even 突然说道。那男孩又挑起了一侧的眉毛，神情近乎挑衅。“我叫 Even，顺带一提。你有名字吗？”

  
他耸耸肩，笑着看向远处的海岸线。

  
“好吧，”Even 说。“我要给你起一个。”

  
这一次，他两侧的眉毛都扬起来了，直直地盯着 Even.

  
Even 的背包就放在身侧，他伸手从里面掏出了一块黏糊糊的点心。他不想操之过急。起名这件事很重要。

  
“你想吃吗？”他问。

  
人鱼跟人类吃一样的食物吗？如果这一条人鱼吃的话，他愿意接受来自人类的东西吗？那人鱼的目光在点心和 Even 的注视间来回游移，似在考量。Even 把它掰成两半，接着把其中一半放在背来的书包上。他把背包放到码头的边缘，又溜回原来的位置，坐在伸手够不到的地方。

  
水里的男孩只犹豫了几秒，便游上前来，用手指拈走了那块点心。他往回游了些许，但并不太远，然后犹犹豫豫地咬下一口。他细嚼慢咽，接着脸上绽开笑容。

  
“你喜欢吗？”

  
那男孩点头，又咬了一口。他从没离码头这么近过。Even 打赌，假如他把身体探出一侧，说不定能透过海水看到人鱼的尾巴。但他当然没这么做，害怕毁掉他们之间这来之不易的轻松。

  
Even 一边吃着丹麦酥一边绞尽脑汁想着。

  
“Hmm…Alexander 怎么样?” Even 开口道。人鱼眨了眨眼。“不好…Harald？”

  
Even 随口说了一圈常用名，看着那海里的小家伙脸上渐渐忍俊不禁的表情。

  
“我们绝对不能叫你 Nils. 我在奥斯陆的时候认识一个叫 Nils 的。彻头彻尾的浑球。”

  
人鱼吐出了更多泡泡。他在 Even 面前漂来漂去，游近又游远。

  
“哦，我知道了。Joey* , ”Even 说，然后突然用英语来了一句，“How you doin’ ? ”

  
那男孩脸上半是好笑半是若有所思，把 Even 逗乐了。

  
“怎么？难道说你更像 Chandler*？”他问。“别告诉我你其实是一个 Ross* . ”

  
海里的小家伙摇了摇头，脸上仍然写满困惑。Even 觉得他好像轻笑了一下，但那声音在抵达 Even 的耳朵前便被风带走了。

  
“你觉得太过时？”Even 问道。“好吧好吧…”

  
Even 只是在满嘴跑火车，他心知肚明。他一般对待陌生人会更为拘谨，但现在已经完全顾不上了。他清楚自己并不是躁郁发作——这跟那个毫无关系。他并没有飞离地面的感觉，但他同时又觉得，为了夺得这个来自神话的男孩持久的注视，他什么都说得出来。

  
峡湾两侧峭壁间的山谷开始起风了，水面掀起时断时续的波浪。海里的小家伙被迫时时移动以保持平衡。他一瞬间下沉至水底，牵连着Even的心脏也一同下沉。然后，在码头的另一边，更为避风的那一侧，金发的头顶伴着一点水花冒了出来。Even 好奇地偏过头，看着小家伙把他那明显滴水未沾的头发从脸上拨开。

  
“Leo, ” 他又开口，引得男孩歪了头，眼里再次充满了狐疑。Even 想坚持意见，游泳池和湿吻的电影画面在他脑海里跳舞。“Leonardo. 我只是觉得这个名字很衬你。Leo, Leo… ”

  
人鱼又摇头，嘴角眉梢都有笑意。Even 连忙扶住他想象中的座椅边缘，探出身体查看有没有欢快的泡泡冒出来。

  
“好吧，那就不叫 Leo 了，”Even 的大脑飞速运转，他想稳住这个来之不易的势头。他知道，他需要那最后的灵光一现。“我知道了！”

  
他用握拳的手捶向另一只手的掌心以示强调，眼睛闪闪发亮。

  
“Ariel! ”

  
人鱼被惊掉了下巴。他的表情变成了混杂了欢乐和受到冒犯的羞辱。他狠狠摇了摇头。显然，就算没听说过《老友记》，但他对《小美人鱼》一定不陌生。这太有意思了。

  
“怎么啦？！这名字超棒，我觉得它很适合你。”Even 说道。

  
突然有海水泼溅到 Even 的脸上。他张开嘴，夸张地摆出一副震惊的表情。

  
“没有比这更完美的名字了！”

  
更多的水珠袭击了他的脸颊。

  
“Ariel! ”

  
又一阵水花。

  
“就叫这个了！”

  
Even 再次尝到了咸味扑面。

  
然后那人鱼终于笑出声了。

  
那声音比 Even 预想得要响和低，一声清晰的 hah-hah! 从他的嘴唇跃散到寒冷的空气中。他的身体还延续着那笑声，眼角皱起，肩膀不住地颤抖，脸上的笑灿烂得把脸颊都抻变形了。

  
这是 Even 见过最棒的事情。他非常确定。

  
而就在这时，灵光闪现了。

  
Yiṣḥāq.

  
He laughs.

  
去年，Even 有几周时间完全醉心于亚伯拉罕宗教。他从希伯来语的《圣经》起步，然后又决定把阿拉伯语的《古兰经》背下来。尽管回头看这段历史令他不舒服，但 Even 此时突然认定，这一切都是冥冥造化在为他现在的这一刻铺路。

  
那男孩依然看着他，脸上除了满溢的笑容别无他物。《创世纪》在他脑海中奔涌。创世纪就发生在他眼前。

  
And you shall call his name Isaac.

  
Even 销声了，这一次，正确的预感包围了他。人鱼注意到了 Even 的变化，笑容也渐渐消散柔和了下来，如同一片羽毛触地。

  
“我能叫你 Isak 吗？”

  
片刻之前，音乐声已随 Even 的手机电量消失了，风声也平息下来，四下安静得能听到细碎的海浪拍打码头边沿的声音。两个男孩都没有动，时间被拆分成一秒一秒漫长地流逝。Even 的心跳得更快了，因他在彼此打定主意不间断的对望中，竟读不出对方的思绪。

  
终于，Isak点了点头。

 

 

o o o

 

 

Isak. Isak. Isak.

  
这个名字在他脑海中横冲直撞。他现在只有心思想这个——想 Isak 和 Even. 两个名字，绕着他的脑袋跑圈。Isak. 他每想到一次，这个名字就以 Even 的声音在他脑中回放一次，就在他心里刻得更深一点。

  
“Gullklump, 过来陪陪我,”Eskild 在屋子那头招呼他。他明显厌倦了跟 Noora 一起唱歌。“别看书了。你总是在看书。”

  
“看书是个好习惯，Eskild. 你不能为此嘲笑 Gull. ”Noora责怪道。

  
Isak 翻了个白眼，把《小美人鱼》塞回石墙上许多洞中的一个。他把自己所有的书和过去几年间收集的东西都放在这些洞里。他足有四个版本的《小美人鱼》——从丹麦原版到插图版，一应俱全。这些版本都来自 Eskild，他发觉 Isak 和那个迪士尼公主之间的相似之处简直乐趣无限。Isak 当然从没看过那部电影，但他也希望自己当时告诉了 Even，他没自己想的那么聪明。

  
Isak 也不完全明白自己为什么不跟 Even 说话。并不是他不能，只是跟人类对话…就好像承认了这一切正在发生的是确凿无疑的现实。如果他不开口，一切还可以被当作是他和 Even 共享的一场幻梦。如果他不开口，他就不必交让出任何东西，不会袒露更多除了自身的存在以外的事实。而他一旦开口，一切都将成真。“他给了你一个名字。还有比这更真的吗？”他自嘲地想。

  
“Gull…! ” Eskild 再次开口召唤，音调拖得老长。Isak 才意识到自己已魂游天外了。

  
他游向他们，挨着 Eskild 坐在海带编织成的床上。Noora 正在调整从洞穴顶壁上垂挂下来的灯的位置。这些灯的光亮由生物照明供给，而 Noora 用白贝壳的花环装点它们。Isak 坐定后，Eskild 立刻伸向他的头发，手腕上的海草、贝壳和鱼骨随水波徐徐摇荡。人鱼心烦地哼出声，但仍然忍受着身旁正把他的一绺头发编成错综复杂的小辫儿的水妖。

  
Eskild 东拉西扯了一会儿，Isak 的注意力被拉近又漂远。他本无意打断对方，但那毫无关联的问题不知怎的溜出了他的嘴巴。

  
“Eskild，你能不能再教教我，怎么样变成人形？”

  
Eskild 也许对 Isak 漫不经心的态度有些许恼怒，但他的表情依旧泰然。

  
“哦？！”他边问边顺手扯走了一条 Noora 的贝壳花环。“你怎么突然来了兴趣？就算我之前教过了你，你也从不上岸。”

  
Isak 耸肩，保持着消极的神色。他已经想好怎么撒这个谎了。

  
“我开始觉得巨岩那边的 party 有点无聊了，因为总是同一帮人。我想以后跟 Jonas 他们一起去 Galalog 镇上。”Isak 说。

  
“Noora！看看我们的小 Gullklump！他长大了，”Eskild 欢呼雀跃。“等着瞧吧，你还没回过神，他已经要去和人类上床，让人类为他心碎了。”

  
“Eskild，”Noora 警告道。

  
男水妖夸张地翻了个白眼。

  
“我的意思是，凭着 Gull 的这张脸，他会让那些引诱船员的海妖女*都自愧弗如的。看看他！这么纯真可爱…”

  
Isak 涨红了脸。他暗自希望他们仅把这当作他对 Eskild 评价他外貌的回应，而不是因为 Eskild 差点儿说中了 Isak 深埋心底的真实目的。

  
幸好，Noora 似乎也反对谈话向这个方向进行。

  
“你一定要这么肤浅吗？”她没好气地问完，又转而面向 Isak. “Gull，想要进镇子和人类相处并不是什么坏事，但你一定要万分小心。我们的变形术与海豹精灵的不同。他们生来就有一副真正的人形，但我们的需要后天练习而成，且不持久。万一你失手犯错，暴露了自己，人类会想尽办法捉住你。”

  
这不是 Isak 第一次听到 Noora 的这番说教了。

  
“而且你跟我们水妖的情形又不一样。你要多加提防，因为多数人类已经忘记了水妖、海豹精灵和其他海洋居民*的存在，但是他们仍然痴迷于人鱼。人类很危险，Gull，不论 Galalog 看起来有多么安详，我们永远不能忘记这一点，”Noora 总结道。Isak 点头表示明白，但刻意避开了她的目光。她也把注意力转移回了洞穴上。“Eskild，我要再去收集一些发光海藻。稍后回来。”

  
“好的， Noora，”Eskild 一边应答，一边把又一枚小贝壳编进 Isak 的辫子里。

  
Noora 将灰绿色的头发拢到她尖尖的耳后，转身游出了洞穴的出入口。直到确定她已游远，Isak 才开口说话。

  
“为什么Noora这么惧怕人类？”

  
“你居然现在才问到这个，”Eskild 说道，这让 Isak 的胸腔里流经一阵疼痛的罪恶感。自从他遇到 Even，整个世界突然变得惊人的明晰。他已经在浑噩的海水中漫无目的地漂流了多久？他不知道。Eskild 捡起了话匣。“Noora 会惧怕，是因为很久之前，一个人类伤了她的心。”

  
Isak 转头看向 Eskild，而对方只是专心致志地编着他的头发。

  
“伤了她的心？”

  
“他是一个叫 William 的船长。那时的世界有着更多的魔法。我们生活在奥斯陆附近一个人流兴旺的港口。他们俩偶然相遇，然后疯狂地陷入了爱情。他知道 Noora 是个水妖，但是他们仍然深爱彼此。问题是，William 的父亲是一个居住在伦敦的大富翁。William 办完了在奥斯陆的生意，就要带着货物返程了。他让 Noora 跟他同行，她同意了。Noora 的法力很强，但即便如此，她也只能维持一段时间的人形。然后，就如同我们最终都会做的那样，她不得不回到海里。但在 William 的船上，一切仍如常运转。最终他们抵达了伦敦，但 William 并没有像许诺的那样再次出发航行大海。他的父亲想让他留下学着管理家族生意，于是 Noora 被孤身一人留在了海里，守着一条空船。最后她再也无法忍受了。她回到了北方，并给他留了一封信。她在信里告诉了 William 她去了哪儿，以及如果他想再和她出海，应该怎样找到她。”

  
露出如此不同一面的 Noora 让 Isak 感觉很奇怪。现在的她看起来如此镇定如一。她尽心维护着她们的家，她帮海豹精灵们编头发，确保她们上岸时不会把皮肤落下。想象着她曾携着破碎的心，孤身一人航船渡海，这场景令人不安又心痛。

  
“他来找过她吗？”Isak 轻声地问。

  
“Nei… ” Eskild 叹了口气，又似乎想把这缠绕他们的忧伤思绪快点甩开。“至少要记得我这一句话，Gullklump，那就是人类只有两件事做得好：发明鸡尾酒，以及床上功夫。他们担不起海洋之心的信任。”

  
Isak 不知道怎样回答。

  
**“我能叫你Isak吗？”**

  
他艰难地吞了口唾沫。

  
Eskild 终于折腾完了 Isak 的头发，并对自己的成果满意地哼哼了几声。

  
“假如你今后想要上岸的话，最好开始习惯把这些贝壳留在你的头发上。我之后还会给你编几条海带环。你变形的时候需要原材料来变出衣服，lille havfrue. ”

  
“好，”Isak 开口，然后想起了要说他过去也许说得不够多的那句话。“谢谢你。”

 

 

Isak 第四次去见 Even 的时候，距离 Even 给他起名还不到二十四小时。他这次随身带上了速写本，并在看到水中的 Isak 后简单地扬眉以示打招呼。

  
“Halla, Isak,” 他甫一开口，便让 Isak 感到一阵从发丝传递到尾尖的颤栗。Even 的目光落到了他的头发上。“噢！很好看啊。”

  
老实讲，Isak 已经忘掉了贝壳还留在他的头发上，这让他的脸颊微微一红。前一晚，Eskild 把他带到一个小海湾，并重新教了他变成人形的咒语。Isak 坐在卵石滩上练习时，仅仅勉强保持住了三十秒钟的人形，甚至来不及试着站立，或者把他的贝壳变成蔽体的衣服。这让他有点沮丧，但 Eskild 向他保证过，学习曲线是很陡峭的。

  
Isak 希望事实如此。

  
今天出了太阳。每年的这个时节，日光都会把 Galalog 峡湾的一切景物照耀得更加明艳。天空是深青色，群山险峻的边沿是镀着紫红色的翠绿，而 Even 的发丝像晒干后金灿灿的麦子。

  
当 Isak 听见远方海豹精灵的歌声并准备转身离开时，Even 向他解释自己第二天就要开学，但之后仍会每天都到码头来。Isak 遏制住了自己向他点头确认的冲动，仍不愿承认他其实满心打算着继续与这个人类男孩见面。

 

次周，他们的会面形成了规律。Isak 放任自己每天如此，直到次数已经多到两手数不过来，才开始认真考虑自己究竟在做什么。第一天，Even 只是告诉了 Isak 一些关于新学校的事情。Isak 很想问为什么这是他在 Galalog 的第一个学年，但又被自行立下的缄默原则束住了嘴。一周的时间渐渐过去，而 Even 的课程作业也慢慢积压，直到他开始把其中一部分带到码头来上完成——其实 Isak 明白这只是 Even 在找事情做，仅一人开口的谈话能维持的时间毕竟十分有限。Even 已经跟 Isak 谈遍了他的同学、老师，以及正在学习的科目。

  
周四那天，Even 终于因 Isak 对他朗读英文版《罗密欧与朱丽叶》兴致缺缺的表现而怒上心头，并把剧本扔下了码头。

  
Isak 纵身一跃，但仍没能在落水前把剧本救下。下意识地，他的触摸保护了纸张免受海水侵袭。他把剧本扔了回去，而 Even 在接住的瞬间皱起了眉头。他用拇指抚过书页，每一张都干洁如新。Isak 偷偷在心里骂了句脏话。

  
“所以…你确实是有魔法的，”他总结道。“我还以为…也许人鱼只是除人类以外又一种有感情的动物。现在看来事实不止如此，对不对？”

  
显而易见，Isak 将不予回答。

 

 

Even 入学一周后，一切仍照常进行。他俩一整个周六的时间都在听 Even 收集的 ska 音乐。周日那天，Jonas 和其他人要在巨岩上聚会，Isak 也被要求参加。Galalog 峡湾外的海豹精灵们将会到来，他们都属于邻近海域的群落，且大部分在过去几年中都与 Isak 熟识了。Isak 总是被海豹精灵的数量惊吓到。Sana 曾说，他们是海洋居民中唯一一支仍大规模存在着的种群了。Isak 想到，海豹精灵可以凭借他们的海豹皮和人类形态自如地融入陆地，不像他和那些水妖们，永远无法在人群中隐藏自己的行踪。

  
不论如何，这意味着 Isak 今天不能和 Even 见面了，而这件事带给他的困扰远远超过了应有的程度。他知道自己没有给过 Even 任何许诺，但是，经过一整个早上“直接去巨岩”的自我催眠，Isak 最终还是游到了 Even 的码头，并在木板的尽头处放置了一颗浑圆漆黑的小卵石。他希望 Even 能明白。

  
而现在，Isak 正在最拥挤的巨岩底部练习着变成人形的咒语，Magnus 和 Jonas 在一旁给他鼓劲。Isak 知道 Eskild 最终也会把练习的事情告诉他们，所以干脆没绕弯路。于是现在，这些海豹男孩们正迫不及待地等他加入他们前往 Galalog 的探险。Isak 灌下一大口啤酒，试着将注意力集中。他设法将头上的贝壳变成了一件样式简单、形似古希腊短袍的衣裳，又在海水中活动了几下陌生的脚趾。

  
“Woohoo! ” Magnus 欢呼雀跃。“伙计，你已经比这周刚开始的时候进步了太多了！”

  
“干得漂亮, Skinnyboy, ” Jonas称赞道。

  
他们没有夸张。Isak 已经能将人形保持住整整五分钟了。而当他走路的时候，他几乎能做到不再像驯鹿幼崽一般颤颤巍巍。

  
Isak 看到 Eva 正跟一个从北部峡湾来的漂亮的海豹男孩聊天，又瞥见 Mahdi 和一个外海海岸来的精灵攀谈。Magnus 和 Jonas 对着彼此偷笑，争论着 Mahdi 和她究竟有没有戏。

  
Isak 好奇他们会怎么评价 Even. 他强迫自己不去直面那个现实：他也许永远无法知道答案。

  
Vilde 和 Sana 拎着一个哐啷作响的黑包走近，打断了人鱼的思绪。

  
“Hei ! ” Vilde 打招呼道。“有空的吗？”

  
他们每人贡献出了几个瓶子。见到一个瓶子正卡在岩石缝里，Sana 眯起了双眼，接着去把它捡了出来。

  
“可耻。你们都跟人类一样坏。”

  
“Whoops! ” Magnus 叫道。

  
“这是个意外。”Isak 辩解。

  
不论 Sana 怀疑与否，他们是绝不会故意乱丢垃圾的。

  
Jonas 爬下了岩石。

  
“啤酒喝完了。Magnus，陪我去拿一点回来？”

  
“你也要吗，Smal？”Magnus 问，Isak 点了点头。

  
金发的海豹精灵起身跟随 Jonas 爬上了巨石崎岖的斜坡，那其中贮藏了许多冰块和啤酒。收集空瓶的 Vilde 已向下一组人员进发，但 Sana 停在了这里。她俯视着正眯着眼睛奋力保持人形的 Isak.

  
而下一秒，他就倏忽变回了鱼尾，海风吹在他裸露的胸脯上。

  
“Navneløse,” 她直接唤道。Isak 还未应答，她已收紧了盯视的目光，脑袋歪向一侧。“除非…我叫错了。你已经有了一个名字…”

  
Isak 感到喉咙发紧，他不知道这结论从何得来，但她显然一清二楚。她静静地等着。这是在给他解释的机会。

  
他保持缄默不言。

  
“好吧，”Sana 告诫道，“但是不要忘记了，havfrue，我们都是 Galalog 峡湾的一员。她保护我们的安全，也洞悉我们的每一个秘密。她不会揭穿你，但是山崖峭壁间回荡着永恒的回声，没有秘密能被永远深藏。”

  
Isak 闭紧了双唇，他的鱼尾紧张地圈住了一块石头。她抬头看向 Jonas 和 Magnus 正传出声响的方向，又看向 Isak，沉思了片刻。接着，她张口说话了，那声音低沉得不会被正在靠近的海豹精灵们听见，但面前的人鱼听得一清二楚。

  
“当心风向的变化…Isak. ”

 

 

*Joey, Chandler, Ross, 均为美剧《老友记》角色名

 

*原文：Siren

 

*原文：Seafolk

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢原作者 moonlitbird 授权！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hade! - functionally translates to an informal goodbye, literally means “Have it”, shortened from “Have a good time until we meet again” (roughly)  
> Smal - Skinny  
> Havgutt - Merboy (roughly)  
> Gull - Gold  
> Gullklump - Gold Nugget  
> Lille Havfrue - Little Mermaid

当 Even 发现 Isak 留给他的石头时，它还是亚光的黑色。仅仅几天后，它就被他的手指打磨成了闪亮的喷漆般的色泽。他在课堂上把弄这块石头，拇指绕着它的边缘划圈；他将双手埋在衣服口袋里，大步走过城镇的街道。Even 觉得那块石头几乎快像 Isak 鱼尾的鳞片一样闪亮了——后者，他已经近距离地看过。他把那人鱼成功引诱上了码头，好让他看近距离地看生物课本上的照片和图表。不知什么原因，Isak 对 Even 的生物课尤其感兴趣。

  
确凿无疑的是，Even 挂掉了第二天的测试。他一直忙着记录每一个新发现的小细节而无心学习。Isak 鱼尾的形状和他想象中的原型差别并不太大。一条柔和的曲线，先从胯部略微变宽，然后向尾尖逐渐地弯曲收缩。它比普通的鱼尾稍长，也更为灵巧，可以在 Isak 看向 Even 的手臂时漫不经心地绕码头的柱子一周。他原本应该是臀部的位置的下方长有一对小小的鱼鳍，一条柔软的背鳍沿他的后背勾勒。他的鳞片大多数是一种发灰的蓝色，斑驳的金色点缀其间。最大的鳍——他的尾鳍，Even 上网搜索了那个部位的名称——看起来娇嫩又有力量，天空灰的底色上是旭日形的扇尾。

  
Even 满心只有这一个欲念：他想去伸手触碰。那鱼尾是湿润的还是干燥的？它摸起来是如看上去一般紧实，还是像人类的皮肤般柔软？但他暂时还没有这个勇气。

  
Even 漫不经心地穿过城镇，沿碎石小路走向他正在慢慢修缮的小木屋。至少那里面是没有蜘蛛了，这一点他能肯定。他在狭窄的门厅处扔下书包，心里暂时没有任何做作业的打算。相反，他从书包的前口袋里摸出了一个小袋，然后又去到厨房，把那袋子里的东西摇身变成了能抽的宝贝。他终于在学校搭上了个有供货渠道的人，这无疑能救他于水火——他已经在一周前抽完了从奥斯陆带来的藏货。

  
当 Even 出门时，他的耳后已经别了一根卷烟，肩膀上披着他最喜欢的夹克。再过不久，他就得找出冬天的外套穿上了，因此现在，要抓紧一切还能耍帅的机会。他的胳膊上搭了一条宽大的羽绒被，音乐设备稳妥地待在衣服口袋里。白日正在逐渐变短，但阳光还是义无反顾地刺破了灰色的云层，斜照在峡湾上。海面风平浪静。今天会是特别的，他有预感。

  
Even 的码头藏在一个小水湾里。大多情况下，它能避风挡雨，更能帮助避开窥探的目光。今天没有起风，海面平滑如镜。Isak 比他先到了码头，Even 在远处看到他在海里绕小圈游着。他翻转腾挪，瞬间消失在视线里，仅鱼尾从水上一闪而过。一秒钟后，他又破出海面，直直地冲向天际。他的动作是懒洋洋的，落回海里时也显得漫不经心。Even 看着 Isak 在空中扭转了身体，然后击碎海面。他被钉在了原地。

  
他的脉搏冲撞着呼吸道，心脏紧紧地悬在喉咙里。

  
Even 强迫自己挪动了脚步，轻轻地踏在码头的木板上。他把羽绒被展开成垫子，在木板路的尽头坐定。Isak 还没有出现。他摆出了手机和音箱，放起了某首不插电的欢快歌曲。

  
当 Isak 的脑袋在下一秒破水而出时，Even 得以看见了他在发现自己并非孤身一人时的表情变化。他用余光捕捉到了 Even，在还未转身游向码头前，嘴角的弧度已然上扬。

  
“Hei, Isak, ” Even 开口打招呼，Isak 将鱼尾舞出海面以示问候。

  
这次，他毫不犹豫地将身体探出海面，大咧咧地在毯子边缘坐下，似在清点 Even 带给他的东西。Even 的心脏猛跳不止，但依然在目睹这一切时保持住了神色的淡定。Isak 最近常戴的贝壳今天变成了他脖子上的项链，正安歇在他的锁骨旁。

  
“自从我那天给你带了吐司，你就总是在偷我的东西吃，”Even 说道。他在周一给人鱼带了奶酪烤吐司，人鱼好像非常喜欢。那之后他又带了几次，每次都能得 Isak 的欢心。“你就像只广场上的鸽子。我现在算是懂了那些‘请勿投喂鸟类’的警示牌了。我再也甩不掉你了。”

  
Isak 的脸上是无法无天的挑衅神情，他的尾巴，之前只是垂落在水里，此时却抬了起来，不断向 Even 的身上撩拨水珠。

  
“Hey hey! 你会把毯子弄湿的，”Even 抗议道。“好啦，对不起。你不是鸽子。你是一只非常、非常漂亮的大公鸡，不过是那种有爆炸头的异国品种。”

  
Isak 看起来并不确定这句话有好到哪去。但 Even 向前移动些许，然后抽出了别在耳后的那支卷烟。他从口袋中摸出一只打火机，点燃了它。他能感觉到 Isak 正仔细地盯着他吸进第一口。他把烟含在唇间，抬眼看向人鱼，后者伸出舌头舔湿了下嘴唇。Even 将烟慢慢地呼出。

  
“你抽过吗？”Isak 摇摇头。“你想试一下吗？”

  
Isak 考虑了一小会儿，用他独有的那种方式眯起眼睛，然后点了点头。Even 正要伸手递烟，又停住了动作。

  
“这个不会伤到你什么的，对吧？大麻对你们没有毒性之类的，对吧？而且这个东西带火…”Even 沉思道。

  
Isak 边摇头边翻了个白眼。他伸手从 Even 的指尖拿过那支烟。

  
“你只需要吸气，然后让烟在嘴里保持尽可能长的时间。”Even 向他解释。

  
他猜 Isak 应该已经看过很多人在码头上吸烟，但大麻跟那些总归是有一点不同的。Isak 调整了一下坐姿，好倚靠在柱子上。Even 目不转睛地看着 Isak 将烟含到唇间，然后吸了一口。人鱼仅设法坚持了六秒左右就咳出声来。

  
“别放在心上，”Even 笑了。“我还没见过第一次吸这个不咳嗽的人呢。”

  
他爬过去，靠在另一根柱子上，这样他们俩就相对坐在码头的尽头处了。Isak 用手背捂住嘴，另一只手把烟递回给 Even.

  
Even 又吸了一口，把烟深深埋进肺里，然后抬头缓缓呼向空中。过程中他的目光捕捉到了正望着他的 Isak，神情松散，还有一点呆滞。Isak 急遽地转开了目光，意识到自己被抓个正着，他的脸颊因此染上了红晕。这让 Even 的眼角不禁皱起。Isak 的鱼尾在水面上划着任意的形状，就好像它自己也有生命一般。

  
三十分钟后，他们在 Even 的羽绒被上齐齐躺下，Even 面朝上方，Isak 侧向一边。Even 正跟他讲解《狂野目标》的完整剧情，而 Isak 的眼睛快要把他的侧脸烧穿。他想要望回去，但已经吸取了教训——如果他看向 Isak 的话，Isak 只会躲开。Even 知道这只能怪他自己。他知道自己的眼睛已经传达了什么，他知道那已经太多太多。

  
但他不能让自己后悔。

  
“然后 Rupert Grint——他就那么——他就那么从浴缸里站起来，正对着 Bill Nighy，然后说——他说，‘那么你是怎么想的呢？’”

  
Even 快被电影的剧情笑出眼泪来了。他把头歪向一边看着 Isak.

  
“你想想，就像那样！”

  
Even 笑个不停，而 Isak 这次没有把视线移开。他的一条胳膊枕在头下，身体在Even的垫子上蜷曲成 C 形。

  
Even 的肠胃打了一百个结，就好像在 Even 的大脑来得及反应之前，它已预感有什么事情将要发生。

  
“我喜欢你笑。”

  
他的声音如此之低，任何细小的微风都能将它带走。但四下无风，也没有海浪。

  
只有一个男孩，一条人鱼，以及他们之间的话语。

  
Even 也倒向一侧，复制 Isak 的姿势。

  
“我以为…也许你不会说话，”Even 轻声耳语。

  
“我会。”

  
Isak 一动未动，下身的鱼尾轻轻地卷在码头的柱子上。Even 也没有动，生怕打碎了这新的礼物。

  
“你之前为什么不说话？”

  
Isak 眨眨眼，他脸上的某种脆弱是 Even 从未见过的。

  
“我害怕。”Isak 说。

  
“我懂，”Even 承认道，并遏制着把一小撮逃逸的卷发别到人鱼耳后的冲动。

  
“如果我说话，那我就再也不能假装这一切不是真实的了，” Isak 说道。“假装你不是…”

  
Even 想要指出这句话的吊诡之处——Isak 居然是担心真实的那个。他没有。

  
相反，他问道：“真实有什么不好的吗？”

  
Isak 的鱼尾卷了起来。

  
“真实会带来问题。真实意味着说出我不应该透露的答案。真实意味着无视掉我曾受过的所有教导和劝诫。”Isak 轻声说。

  
“你不用做这些，”Even 温柔地说。“你不需要告诉我任何事。”

  
Even 能够听见自己的脉搏在鼓膜中震动。他的双耳急不可耐，渴求着从 Isak，从这个美丽的小家伙口中说出的每一个词语。Isak 仍然没有看向别处。他吞咽了一下，然后开口说：

  
“但是我想。”Isak 的坦白轻得像一声呼吸。

  
Even 觉得自己大概是在颤抖。他没想过 Isak 愿意告诉他。

  
“Okay, ” 他说。

  
“Okay, ” Isak 也说。

  
一个念头划过 Even 的脑海，他的脸上慢慢绽开微笑。不知怎么，这个微笑也传染给了 Isak.

  
“怎么了？”人鱼问道。

  
“你不用害怕我会告诉任何人，”Even 说着，咯咯地笑了起来。“没人会相信我的。”

  
“为什么？”

  
“想想看。 **Even Bech Naesheim 是怎样用 hip hop 和 marijuana 诱拐*了一条人鱼。** ”

  
“什么？！”Isak 抗议道。Even 很快反应到 Isak 居然没有立即反对他使用“诱拐”这个词。

  
“你是有史以来最平淡无奇的人鱼，”Even 说道，身体笑得直颤。“你的尾巴是真的吗？或者这只是什么费劲的把戏，为了从我这骗到免费的大麻？”

  
Isak 夸张地做出惊掉下巴的表情。

  
“我是最最神奇的。怎么，难道你觉得这个像假货？”Isak 说着，用鱼尾袭击了 Even. 尾巴拍击着他，打到了他的肩膀，又轻柔地拢住他的耳朵。Even 笑得厉害，身体又蜷缩得更紧了一些。

  
“我不确定。感觉像橡胶的，”Even 说。

  
Isak 嗤笑了一声，然后又嗤笑了一声。大麻的药劲已经过去了，但 Even 仍觉得头晕目眩。

  
然后 Isak 突然消失了。

  
一声水花响，Even 立刻直起身体。Isak 正在绿宝石色的海水中向后倒游，脸上是抑制不住的微笑。

  
“你要去哪儿？！”

  
人鱼看起来十分倨傲。

  
“我和我的橡胶尾巴要丢下你去做神奇的事情了，”他答道。“Hade! ”

 

 

Isak 转身离开了码头上的男孩。他无意真的走掉，只是很享受这种把占着上风的感觉——虽然这种感觉只维持到下一阵水声响起。Isak 掉头，码头上已经空无一人了。透过澄亮的海水，他清楚地看见了 Even.

  
他迷惑了。

  
Even 的头破出了水面。打湿的头发后梳，小股的水流顺着他的面颊流下。Isak 感到自己的口干舌燥更胜以往。

  
“我敢打赌我能游得比你快，”Even 抢先开口说道，因为 Isak 面对当前的局面竟想不出一个字来作为回应。

  
“Nei! 这太荒谬了，”Isak 说。

  
Even 将头歪向一边，扬起了眉毛。接着，他纵身游向几米外的码头的方向，又拿手拍了一拍码头的木桩。

  
“看吧？”

  
“我们又没有在比赛，”Isak 回答。

  
“不，我们在比，”Even 坚持。“我只是没告诉你。”

  
“你这是耍赖皮！”

  
Even 的脸上仍然毫无愧意——这太疯狂了。Isak 在他们在过去几周的朝夕相处中一个字都没有说过，现在这场景应该让他感到奇怪，但实际上一点都不。也许，即使不发一言，Isak 也并未像他自己想的那样保持了全然的沉默。

  
“好，好，”Even 说，“我们再比一次，谁先游到那边的石头就赢。如果我赢了，你要准允我一个愿望。”

  
Isak 眯起了双眼，这一切听起来如此熟悉。他的《格林童话》中至少一半的故事都是这么开篇的。

  
“那我能得到什么呢？如果我赢了的话，”Isak 问道。

  
Even 的衣服被风吹鼓了起来，他一定非常冷。但还好此时才九月上旬，因此 Isak 并不是太担心。那人类思考了片刻。

  
“那我就每天给你做奶酪烤吐司，连续一周，”Even 回答。

  
“你觉得一个魔法愿望只值一周的奶酪烤吐司吗？”Isak 问道，而 Even 只是对他挑了挑眉。Isak 又眯起眼考虑了一下，反正他也不能真的实现什么魔法愿望。“好吧。”

  
Isak 将一只手放在码头上，视线紧盯着那块从浅水滩中突兀而起的巨石。

  
“各就各位？”Even 开口，Isak 迅速地点点头。“三，二，一…出发！”

  
Isak 纵身下潜，在水下平滑地前进。他保持在海面下几米的深度，在这里能获得理想的速度。仅几秒的时间，他就从岩石的一边探出头来。他掉转身体。

  
Even 根本没动。他只是仰靠在码头上，双臂举起，其中一只环在从码头上垂落到水中的小梯子上。在这么远的距离很难看清，但他肢体语言中的笑意显而易见。Isak 被戏弄了，不费 Even 吹灰之力。

  
“Hey! ” Isak 朝他喊道。

  
然后他潜回了水下。当临近码头时，他看见了一些泡泡，然后意识到 Even 也潜到了海里。Isak 放慢了速度。Even 的衣服正绕着他的身体徐徐旋转，牛仔夹克闪耀如同披风，衬衫随海浪飘起，露出了他腹部的线条和被黑色牛仔裤粘附着的下半身。他的发丝正随海流漂动，眼睛睁着，专心地看着 Isak 从水中向他游来。

  
Isak 在靠近后开始减速刹车，但仍游得比他本意更近了一些。Even 的目光下垂看向他，他们之间的距离已仅剩毫厘。Even 的身体在水下不太听使唤。也许这能解释为什么他伸出双手捧住了 Isak 的脸颊，来寻求平衡——但这无法解释他为什么会靠近。这无法解释为什么 Even 的嘴唇会抵住了他自己的。

  
这更无法解释为什么 Isak 将嘴唇抵了回去。泡泡从两人的脸颊之间冒出升腾，他们短暂地分开，然后又贴近。Isak 的一只手浮了起来，手指抚在 Even 的胸骨上。那里有海水还没来得及夺走的温热。

  
但海水毫无疑问地夺走了 Even 的呼吸。当氧气将耗尽时，他踢动双腿，想把 Isak 与他一起带出水面。人鱼迟疑了，脸颊从 Even 的掌间滑脱。

  
**我在做什么？** Isak 边想边看着 Even 将头探出了海面。 **我在做什么？**

  
Isak 在 Even 还没来得及将身体靠在梯子上前浮出了水面。人类只顾着大口呼吸，而 Isak 靠了回去，双手模仿着几分钟前 Even 的姿势。Even 的嘴唇冰凉，但他的舌头温热，直将一阵颤栗沿 Isak 的脊骨输送至尾椎。Even 的手指穿过他的头发，湿衣服摩擦着 Isak 的皮肤，而 Isak 从来没有像这样如此渴望过什么——此刻，在他的血管中狼奔豸突的激流令他充满力量，亢奋无比，同时又恐惧万分。

  
四个吻后 Isak 已经完全放弃了思考。他的心里只有 Even 的嘴唇，Even 的拇指轻按着他的颧骨，轻按着他喉结下的凹穴。Isak 试着模仿 Even 的动作，他们的嘴唇交缠分离交缠分离交缠又分离，发出的声音让血液直冲上他的面颊。Even 的手轻握着他的后颈——

  
然后 Isak 中断了吻，脑袋从 Even 的手中扭开，面向峡湾的方向。他能感到 Even 的指尖捏着他的下巴，试着将他的嘴唇追回——他差点就要一走了之了。

  
“怎么回事？”Even 问道。

  
“那些鲸鱼…”Isak 喘着气，他的脑袋里像是盛满了雾。“我得走了。”

  
Even 依然将 Isak 的脸转了回来，面向海岸的方向。他迎上了 Isak 的目光。

  
“好的，” 他说。

  
他再次把两人嘴唇的贴近，毫无意图地，但 Isak 差点就融化在海里了。他不知道自己当下的感觉为何，也不知道如何处置它。Even 亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，然后在 Isak 的嘴角落下一个轻轻的吻。他们在发颤的呼吸声中分离。时间一秒一秒地流逝，Isak 感到 Even 的目光灼烧着他的脸。

  
然后他强迫自己转身离开。他不确定如果再次捕捉到 Even 的视线的话，自己还能否逃掉。当他快要游到 Even 的水湾出口时，听到一声呼喊。

  
“Isak! ” Even 唤道。Isak 扭头看见他正坐在码头的边缘处，双手在嘴边拢成喇叭状。“反正我的愿望已经实现了！”

  
海水几乎吞没了他的话语，但 Isak 听见了。他停驻了一秒，一声笑声从他的肺里跃出。他难以置信地摇摇头。

  
太阳正在下沉，整片天空都被烧成了橙红色，Isak 潜入了水里。接着，他加速冲出海面，在空中绕体，并在夕阳下悬停了几秒。这一跃半是因为开心，半是为了 Even. 然后他又落回海中，激起一阵浪花。

  
Isak 向 Galalog 峡湾的入口处加速游去。

 

 

鲸之歌的能量强大，并且已经深入了内陆。当 Isak 终于到达时，大家已经全部聚集在那里了。那儿一共有三头座头鲸——它们是此处居民已经熟识的动物，每过几年便会游经一次 Galalog 峡湾，带来一路旅行的见闻。海豹精灵们正欢天喜地地围绕两头紧邻着的鲸鱼游泳，热闹地聊着天。只有 Sana 和水妖们真正懂得鲸鱼的语言，但是话语并不是表达感情的唯一途径。

  
现在的 Isak 比其他任何人都更懂这句话的含义。

  
Noora 和 Eskild 正绕着领头鲸鱼——一位年长的女性——的头部游泳。Sana 盘腿坐在鲸鱼的头上，有一搭没一搭地跟他们聊着天。

  
“Smal! ”

  
其他人发现了他，一阵此起彼伏的打招呼声随之响起。他扛过了几下头击，加入了轻盈的海豹精灵们游动的阵列。Isak 从一条长鳍的底部游过，途径覆满藤壶的腹部。当游经鲸鱼的眼睛时，他停驻了，沿那巨兽的一侧同步滑行。她深深地望进了 Isak 的眼底，但 Isak 不知道她都看出了些什么。

  
座头鲸们又开始歌唱了，海豹精灵们也唱自己的歌作为回应，他们环绕着这些巨兽，鱼雷形状的身体在水中射进射出。Isak 也短暂地加入了他们，允许自己分享一些快乐。这些鲸鱼的到来对 Isak 而言总是痛苦又甜蜜，但是今天，他感觉不到曾经会随鲸鱼的来访而至的沉重。

  
与此相反，Isak 只是回味着他嘴唇上挥之不去的亲吻的余迹。身体的激动早已散去，但 Even 的话语，Even 的笑靥，Even 的爱抚， **Even** ，给予他的极乐，却持久得多。

  
于是 Isak 也试着唱起歌来。他知道人鱼不擅歌唱，也没法唱得像水妖一样好，但他还是加入了海豹精灵们。Eva 和 Vilde 率先注意到了他，吹起欢快的泡泡。她们游到他身边，一起绕鲸鱼的身体划着螺旋形。

  
“Ay, Smal 也在唱！”Magnus 大喊道，啪啪拍着他的脚蹼。

  
“Ey, Havgutt! ” Mahdi 也欢呼起来。

  
Isak 短暂地被海豹精灵男孩们团团围住，然后他们重又回到了螺旋形的游泳路线。Jonas 是最后一个游开的，他用深邃的眼睛打量着人鱼。Isak 向他灿烂地微笑，这对 Jonas 似乎足够合意了，于是他的眼中又焕发出欢乐的神采。

  
他们与鲸鱼一道畅游，直到将 Galalog 的峡湾口甩在身后。最后，是 Sana 带领他们回到了家。当他们都安全回到了峡湾里，Noora 和 Sana 便开始分享鲸鱼们带来的新闻。能听到来自遥远海域居民的故事是很有趣的，但是 Isak 的心里只有一个问题想问。他游到 Eskild 身边。

  
“Eskild, ” 他甫一开口，就从水妖的目光中得知了答案——Isak 读出了怜悯。

  
“我很遗憾，Gullklump, ” Eskild 回答。“一定还有别的人鱼生活在某处的，我确定。座头鲸们没见过，不代表他们就不存在。”

  
Eskild 伸出手来，把 Isak 的头发拢到耳后，而 Isak 只是耸了耸肩。

  
“我知道，”他说。“谢谢你…一直帮我留心着。”

  
他在游远时还能感受到 Eskild 落在他身上哀伤的目光。在大约游出五十米后，有人加入了他。他不必看就知道那是 Jonas.

  
“我很好，”Isak 回答了 Jonas 无需问出口的问题。

  
“你确定？”Jonas 问道。

  
奇怪的是，与以往相比尤为强烈地，他的心情的确不错。在过去的几年中，那些消息——从他到这里以来，从未变过的消息——每每让他感到空虚，悲伤又孤单。

  
但 Isak 并不孤单。Eskild 和 Noora 的贝壳正挂在他的脖子上，Jonas 就陪在他的身边。也许还有 Even，一个细小而叛逆的声音在他脑中轻声说道。但关键是，自从 Isak 被海浪冲刷到 Galalog 峡湾以来，他从未真正地孤身一人过。他不明白为什么自己从前意识不到这一点。Isak 微笑地回头看向身边的海豹精灵。

  
“嗯，”Isak 回答。“我确定。”

  
就算是在海豹的形态里，Isak 也能看出 Jonas 眼中的重重顾虑。

  
“好吧…如果你这么说的话。我给你带了几本新书，”Jonas 唐突地岔开了话题。“放在一个塑料袋里面，就藏在 Morningcall 码头下。”

  
海豹精灵对水妖们教授的魔法并不十分熟练，因此 Jonas 一般都把防水的事情留给 Isak 去做，只把书本藏匿在码头下，紧邻显眼的船只。

  
“我几天前就放在那里了，不知道它们是不是还完好无损。虽然我觉得近来的天气没有糟到会损毁它们的程度。本来要早一点告诉你的，但是最近没怎么见到你，”Jonas 解释道。Isak 听出了 Jonas 的弦外之音。

  
Jonas 的话驱走了 Isak 体内仅存的一点飘飘欲仙，他突然感到周身的水变冷了。在谎言出口前，Isak 已经因羞愧而烧红了耳朵。如果 Isak 把真相告诉 Jonas，他会说什么呢？他会把 Isak 正在犯蠢的真相挑得多明白？

  
太自私了。这些谎言太自私了。他知道 Jonas 只是关心他。他心知肚明，即便 Jonas 在心里并未接受自己海豹精灵族群首领的角色，Isak 也已经被他当作了他们中的一员。如果 Isak 告诉他真相，Jonas 也不会生气。他不会谴责他，更不会遗弃他。相反，他会把男孩子们都召集起来，然后他们会一起帮 Isak 找回理智。但这正是 Isak 最不想面对的结果。

  
因为现在，Isak 不想要理智。因为现在，除了 Even，Isak 什么都不想要。

 

 

“Lille havfue, 我有东西要给你！”

  
Eskild 在 Isak 身旁一屁股坐下。一本 Jonas 新带给他的书正摊开放在人鱼的膝头。距离那支卷烟和那些鲸鱼已有三天了，而 Isak 自那以来一直在快乐和罪恶的两极中摇摆。他认为自己大部分时候应该还是充满负罪感的，虽然当 Even 的嘴唇吻上他的时候，他很难感受到幸福以外的感情。

  
他们亲吻了…很多很多次。海水咸味的早安吻。让 Isak 全身酥软发热的深吻。他们的鼻子蹭来蹭去，肩并肩躺在码头上，任云朵从头顶静悄悄地经过。每一次抚摸，每一个眼神，每一句话语，都像是被无形的力量雕琢过，让 Isak 陷得更深。

  
“什么东西？” Isak 问道。

  
“Tah-dah! ” Eskild 将手从背后抽出，露出一对手环，每个手掌上放着一条。“海带手镯！这样你就有足够的材料来变出一整套人类的衣服了！”

  
Isak 从中拣出一条。这些手环约两指宽，用瘦长的深色海带一股股编成扁平的环状，白色的小圆片穿梭其间。Eskild 的脖子上也戴了一条相似的，硬硬地硌在他的绿色皮肤上。

  
“这些是用逆戟鲸的牙齿做的。我们相信它能保护你，并让那些爱护你的人永不远离，”Eskild 解释道。 Isak 凑近了观察，注意到了那些标志性的人脸雕刻。Eskild 指向其中一个。“Noora，Linn，还有我。余下的是你的海豹精灵小朋友们。”

  
Isak 感受着它们在指间的触感，拇指摩擦着鲸鱼的牙齿。他的双唇微张，想说的话都卡在嗓子眼里。Eskild 急切地等待着他的回应。

  
“Gull? ”

  
Isak 阖上手掌，紧紧握住了手镯。他抬头看向 Eskild. 真相烧灼着他的舌头，对 Jonas 有所隐瞒的罪恶感在他的脑中蒸腾。他知道 Eskild 关心着他，也知道 Eskild 不会伸手加以干涉——凡此种种，让 Isak 说出了接下来要说的话。

  
“我吻了一个人类。”

  
Eskild 的尖耳朵向前刺探，眉毛扬起。他是惊讶的，但远不及 Isak 预想的那么惊讶。

  
“Wow, Gull, 我很为你骄傲！” Eskild 说道。“Ta 怎么样？是女孩还是男孩？说真的，你惊到我了。进展这么迅速！”

  
Isak 本可以搪塞过去，但是 Eskild 的眼中闪着求八卦的火焰，何况他本来开口就意在说出真相。

  
“Nei, 并没有那么快，”Isak 回答，低头看向掌中的手环。“我在求你教会我变成人形之前就认识他了。”

  
“噢噢噢噢，所以你当时已经…”一定是 Isak 脸上的某种表情让 Eskild 知道了：他并不是在不久前才从远处看到了他的人类。他脸上的松懈，他不愿与 Eskild 交汇的眼神，让这一切都说得通了。“噢…lille havfrue…”

  
Isak 在心里狠狠晃了晃自己的肩膀。

  
“这一切都不是有意安排的。他新来乍到，我有一天看见他在码头上画画。他也看到了我，然后我…”

  
“他叫什么名字？”

  
“Even, ” Isak 答道。这是他第一次向其他人大声说出他的名字。

  
尽管时机不好，但 Isak 难以抗拒地察觉到，Even 的名字从他口中说出听起来有多么对。

  
“他知道多少？”Eskild 问。“其他人知道吗？”

  
Isak 摇了摇头，他的卷发在海水中迟滞地晃动。

  
“他知道得不多。也没有其他人知道。他自己一个人搬来的 Galalog，一个人住在城镇外的一个木屋里。而且，我直到最近才开始跟他说话——他不会去告诉别人的。他甚至说，如果我不想回答的话，他一个问题都不会问，”Isak 答道，他急切地想要维护 Even，如果这首先不是在替自己开脱。“他不危险。”

  
Eskild 脸上又浮现了那种混合了深情和怜爱的表情，每当这时，Isak 总会尤为强烈地意识到自己有多年幼。

  
“Gull…人类对海洋居民造成危险的方式可不止一种啊，”Eskild 说道，手指轻轻扫过 Isak 的刘海。

  
起初，Eskild 标志性的动手动脚的感情表达方式会让 Isak 感到不快。但数年的磨合已经让 Isak 逐渐接受了他的习惯。而此刻，他甚至为 Eskild 的动作而感到抚慰。

  
“这是什么意思？”Isak 问道。

  
“我的意思是…人类的生活并不与海岸线捆绑在一起。有很多地方他们能去，但我们去不了。人类就像火焰，狂野，美好，无法预料…而且往往，他们与海洋相处不好。”

  
Isak 突然想起了 Noora 的故事。

  
“Even 不是…”

  
**Even 不是那样的，** Isak 想辩解，但是这句话在他说出口前听起来已经足够可怜的了。

  
“也许他不是，”Eskild 退让了，尽管这退让听起来空洞无比。

  
头顶上的光亮随海流摇荡了一下。Isak 戴上了一条手环，然后又戴上另一条。他的手指再次抚过上面的鲸齿，感受着雕刻凸起的棱。

  
“他叫我 Isak. ”

  
Eskild 的嘴角上扬了。

  
“你喜欢他给你起的这个名字？”Isak 点头。“这是个好名字…Isak…”

  
Isak 也忍不住莞尔。Eskild 又轻拍他的头，手指梳过 Isak 的头发。

  
“你为他陷得很深了，是不是，Gullklump？”Eskild 问道，语调终于轻快了起来。Isak 翻了个白眼。“看来是真的。他一定是个非常特别的人！你们有没有——”

  
Eskild 用他的双手做了一个动作，Isak 的眉毛皱起，然后他突然懂了。

  
“Nei! Eskild, 停下，” Isak 抗议道，用前臂挡住眼睛以保护自己免受这一幕的污染。

  
“嘿，别轻易否定人类的性爱，你得试过才知道。你以为为什么所有涉及海洋居民的人类传说的唯一共同要素就是 fucking？尽管我们作为整体的判断力更为出众，但我们依然不断回到岸上，予取予求…”

  
“什么？！”

  
Eskild 丢给他一个责难的眼神。Isak 的脸已经烧得通红，他讨厌这段谈话的每一个字。

  
“别装作那么清纯无知的样子，lille havfrue, ” Eskild 说着揪住他的鼻子，让人鱼暂时变成了对眼。“ **Isak** 让我教他变成人形的法术，才不是为了去 Galalog 镇上遛弯呢。”

 

 

*原文：seduce

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢原作者 moonlitbird 授权！


End file.
